


B&R62: The Hugh Situation

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-20
Updated: 2007-11-20
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Oh boy





	B&R62: The Hugh Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

B&R62: The Hugh Situation

## B&R62: The Hugh Situation

  
by Dee Gilles  


Disclaimer: No money made from this venture.

* * *

Benny & Ray 62 The Hugh Situation Dee Gilles Rated PG  
  
Ben Fraser arrived at his Human Sexuality class early. While he waited for Hugh, Sara, the other students to arrive, he daydreamed.   
  
Valentine's Day was tomorrow, and he and Ray had agreed that they would go out and celebrate, but beyond that, they hadn't made any firm plans. He thought about asking Ray to a restaurant across town that was none for catering to a gay clientele, so that he could kiss or hold Ray's hand if he felt so inclined. But he knew Ray didn't care for those kinds of places. Even after all this time, Ray still preferred to be very discrete when out in public.   
  
Ben' mind flickered back to last Valentine's Day. A year ago, he and Ray were on a hot sunny beach in Miami, and most evenings had been early evenings. On one of them, Ben recalled, Ray had escorted him to the king-sized luxurious bed, stripped him naked and--  
  
Someone tapped him on the shoulder, startling him. "Oh! Good evening Sara!" How are you?" Ben blushed, as though his classmate could read his mind.  
  
The petite woman smiled, "Oh, I'm just fine, even though I'm freezing! I got stuck taking the bus tonight because my car's in the shop. Did you know the bus stop is way on the other side of campus? You'd think there'd be one closer. Man alive, it's got to be ten below out there."  
  
She slid in the seat next to him, half-twisting so she could keep an eye on the door as her various friends and classmates entered.  
  
"Actually," Ben said, "I saw a thermometer on the way in that stated that the temperature was 31 Fahrenheit, although it seems a bit warmer than that to me."  
  
"Thirty-one, ten below, what's the difference?" She asked cheerily. "So how's your paper coming, anyway? I'm so behind."  
  
"I've gathered all my facts already; I just need to sit and write the paper, which I should be able to complete Saturday, along with my Political Sociology analysis. I picked a fascinating..." Ben could see that Sara was no longer listening, distracted by something behind her. Ben followed her surprised gaze.   
  
Their friend Hugh Braum walked in, sporting a massive green and purple bruise on his left cheek bone.  
  
"Oh my God," Sara cried. "What happened to you!?"  
  
Hugh looked at Ben and rolled his eyes. "You mean, you didn't tell her?"  
  
"Tell her what?" Ben asked.  
  
"Are you kidding?"  
  
"No, I'm not kidding. What am I not kidding about?"  
  
"He didn't tell you?"  
  
"Who? Tell me what?"  
  
Hugh plopped down next to Sara, chuckling mirthlessly. "Why don't you ask that stupid, Guido, wop boyfriend of yours? He'll tell ya."  
  
Ben frowned. "Hugh! I have no idea what you're talking about! And if you're referring to Ray in that derogatory manner, I think you should apologize to me on his behalf. I don't take kindly to racial slurs--  
  
"He popped me one, alright!"  
  
"He didn't!" Ben said in disbelief.  
  
"Ben! He came down to the hospital while I was on a break, and confronted me about what happened in Ecuador, which, by the way, I can't believe you told him, and he popped me, right there in the EMT station!"  
  
Ben was stunned. Speechless. He locked eyes with Hugh, mouth working, but no sound coming out.  
  
Sara looked at the two of them suspiciously. "Okay...so what happened in Ecuador, I dare ask?"  
  
"Nothing!" The two men said simultaneously.  
  
She eyed them both, measuring. "Oh," she said. "Oh no. That." She sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hugh," Ben said, "May I please see you in the corridor for a moment?"  
  
Hugh got up and stalked off, and Ben followed. They moved down the hall from the entrance to their classroom. Even so, they whispered. "Hugh, I said absolutely nothing to Ray about what happened. I had planned on making a full confession, but then the timing seemed poor, as he began drastically ill as soon as I returned--  
  
"Then how the hell did he find out if you didn't tell him?"  
  
"I have no idea how. I didn't tell... Oh. Oh. Oh, dear." Ben brought both hands to his hot face. "Francesca!"  
  
"That his kid sister? Didn't you tell me once that she was a bit of a busy body?"  
  
"Well, not in those words, no."  
  
Professor McMillan loudly cleared his throat, standing in the doorway, black bag slung across his shoulder. "Gentleman," was all he said. He continued on into the classroom, his meaning very clear.  
  
"Hugh, I deeply apologize," Ben said as they made their way back to the room. "I assure you I had no idea. Can we please talk about this right after class?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Hugh said.  
  
VVVVVV  
  
Ben came through the apartment door and slammed it. "RAYMOND VECCHIO!" he yelled. He dropped his book bag at his feet.  
  
Pearson trotted up to Ben, sniffing his hands. "Excuse me?" he said. "Is your name Raymond Vecchio?" He scowled at the poor animal, who whimpered.  
  
"What's up, Benny?" Ray asked. He was in pajamas and robe, apparently waiting up for him. By the look on his face, Ray knew `what was up'.  
  
"Ray. You have made me so ashamed. How could you?"  
  
"What?" he said, poorly feigning ignorance.  
  
"What do you mean, `what'? You know precisely what I'm talking about!" Ben said.   
  
"No I don't, Benny!"  
  
Ben put his hands on his hips and tapped his foot.  
  
Ray dropped his head, and relented. "Yeah, well, he had it coming!" he whined. "And besides, you've got no right to be pissed off at me. I should be pissed off at you! Benny, how could you?"  
  
"Ray, please. It's not what you think."  
  
"Nice secret, Benny," he said, eyes glittering. Ray turned away.  
  
"Ray, I swear to you, I was going to tell you."  
  
He turned back, facing Ben squarely. "No, I don't think so, Benny. I don't think you had any intention of telling me at all."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ray. I'll confess it now."  
  
"Don't bother. Maria told me everything."  
  
"Maria?" Ben paused in confusion.  
  
Ray approached him, casually sauntering. "Yeah, my sister Maria Moretti? Stands about five-five, one hundred twenty pounds, short brunette hair? You might have heard of her?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Francesca told her." It wasn't a question. Ben closed his eyes. Stupid of him. Stupid of him to go against his better judgment by confiding in Francesca. Francesca had made great strides in the past year or so; she had matured a lot. But Francesca was still Francesca.  
  
"Yeah, Francesca told her, all right," Ray said.  
  
"Ray. Let me explain."  
  
"What'd I tell you, Benny? Didn't I tell you he was on the make? Or it was you who asked for it? Is that it, Benny? Did you ask Hugh for a quick little scopata, huh?" He made an obscene gesture at Ben. "You busone! Puttanesco!" He spat.  
  
"Raymond Vecchio, don't you call me a whore! How dare you!"  
  
"He force himself on you, Benny?" Ray made a fist. "Lo uccider! I oughtta go back there and belt him one more--  
  
Ben reached out and grabbed Ray, who instantly jerked violently out of Ben's grasp. "Ray! You can't go around hitting people. What's wrong with you? How many times do I have to tell you? You need an anger management class! You have to. Get control of. YOUR. TEMPER." He said, talking loudly and extra slowly, voice dripping with disdain.   
  
Benny was talking to him like he was a kid. Ray began to do a slow burn.   
  
"Violence doesn't solve anything." Ben continued, in an irritating preachy tone. "What will it take to get you to understand that? Are you slow, Ray?"  
  
The vicious stinging slap came from out of nowhere, catching Ben across his lower cheek and mouth. He put his hand to his mouth, hurt. Stunned. He looked at Ray in disbelief.  
  
"See? I'm not slow at all, am I, Benny?" Ray leered. "Betcha didn't see that one coming."  
  
Without a word, Benton Fraser turned on his heels and left the apartment, walking out on Ray Vecchio.  
  
FINIS 

  
 

* * *

End B&R62: The Hugh Situation by Dee Gilles 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
